


SMELLS FISHY

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Fish, Gen, cat references, jiu is a fish, siyoo best entrance award, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Gahyeon asks for help to her friend Minji and Cat Handong appears to steal the fish Gahyeon is selling so super S and Y appear to stop her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	SMELLS FISHY

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

Minji was a simple woman who loved to help her friends. Gahyeon had asked her for help seeing how business was slower than usually thanks to Cat Handong, a mysterious girl who made herself a name by stealing fish from fishmongers for the past few months.

She wasn’t having any problem for now, the thief seemed to be stealing fishes on another area but she was getting dangerously close and she needed a bait. Of course she didn’t tell Minji that she was gonna be it.

“Oh Minji, you are early, thank you for coming today to help me, please put this on.” said the younger girl while handing the blonde a fish suit.

The older girl put on the suit fast, it was very wearable, that’s the first thing she had noticed. And with a big smile on, she put on her fish head and headed outside the shop to hand out some flyers since that was what she was told to do.

Suddenly, screams were heard at the end of the street. There was a black shadow approaching the store fast and silently, just like a cat who wants to catch a mouse.

It was Cat Handong!!

The mysterious girl approached the fish girl with a slow peace and looked at her from top to bottom before laughing at her attire. “You look so stupid!” she said before going inside Gahyeon’s shop with a smug smile. She was definitely going to rob that shop after what she just witnessed.

“Not so fast Cat Handong!” a howl was heard after that and two people emerged from the sewers one wearing a blue wolf onesie and the other one a green dog onesie, both of them with an S and a Y on their chests respectively.

“Super S and Y have come to the rescue!” said the green dog onesie wearer person. Minji was starstruck, she thought that superheroes only existed on comics and tv shows. Gahyeon on the other hand was screaming, Cat Handong was eating the raw fishes that were on display.

She should’ve asked Bora to help her, Minji was not the best option as she was just looking at what was happening with a confused expression.

When Cat Handong turned around and saw both super S and Y, she sighed “Not again, I can’t stand these clowns.” then she bit the biggest fish her hand could reach and stormed out of the place.

“Not so fast!” both of the so said clowns were chasing her down the street back to where she came from, leaving the place as fast as they had gotten there.

Minji had her eyes fixed on the blue wolf onesie girl, she had captivated her with her onesie, it looked so fluffy… She was definitely going to help Gahyeon again, she needed to know where they had bought their onesies, they did look really nice.

After closing the shop, even if she didn’t really mean it, the younger girl thanked the older and gave her a ride back home. The blonde was looking up where to buy onesies the whole ride and even when she got back home, she was still searching. They didn’t look as nice as theirs. Maybe they had made them themselves, she didn’t know but she wanted to. That’s when she promised Gahyeon to work for free full time on her fish suit until she got the chance to talk to super S and Y once again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished the fic. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
